


Lovely

by cathymee



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathymee/pseuds/cathymee
Summary: The two Ring-bearers reunited.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The characters and places mentioned in this fanfiction were made by Tolkien, and were merely borrowed for the sole purpose of entertainment.

He could feel Sam's arms wrapped around him, his lips planted firmly against his own, his tongue dancing along, and with a happy hum, Frodo pushed him off gently, stroking Sam's left cheek and kissing the other one, and he does not notice how the Elves and Gandalf were smiling and chuckling with delight, for his eyes could only focus on the hobbit in front of him. With a happy sigh, Frodo embraced him again, and Sam peppered him with kisses— to his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and his lips— and whispered quietly to his ear, "I'm here, my love."


End file.
